HALO : WHITE HOODS
by FAILbro777
Summary: With Spartans becoming redundant after years of service and the new model VIIs not performing to the standards of previous generations, the UNSC is on a new endeavour to make something to replace them. Another look back in history reveals a still running blood line of assassins, might they be the answer? NOTE: characters listed are only mentioned, not actually a major role
1. Prologue and Begginings

HALO

WHITE HOODS

Prologue

As a child, we were all told stories of super soldiers. Men and women who wear suits of armour covered from head to toe in metal. One time, long ago, they were all men, Knights. Before them, Spartans, we all know the story of the 300. Before them who knows?

Today we also have Spartans, however they are much different from the 300 we all know of. Those 300 wore crude breastplates and red cloaks. They donned shields and their main weapon was a spear with a sword on their hip. Helmets with red crests .Our Spartans now are so much different. The latest versions, Spartan IVs quick to recruit and mainly just extremely good soldiers from good backgrounds, mostly ODST. Before them we had Spartan IIIs they went through some bio-engineering in the form of injections to increase bone and muscle strength and also improve reflexes. However these two types of Spartans were not our best and only used in the desperate times of the Human-covenant war and later the human-covenant-forerunner war. They were cheap, relatively easy to "make". However lacked a lot of the strength and reflex speed that Spartan IIs had. These were the actual super soldiers, said to have lightning fast reflexes and problem solving skills. Able to take out legions of covenant soldiers with extreme efficiency and accuracy. However they were shrouded in secrecy and later controversy after it was discovered how they were created.

74 children abducted no older than 6 years old, from day one trained and treated like real soldiers. Shouted at, made to run miles and take part in challenges a 30 year old ODST with 7 years of experience would struggle to do. They were run through their paces and pushed to near breaking point. They were indeed taught actual subjects as well. At first stories, included in which was the story of the 300 and how they went up against a whole army, however it wasn't for fun, it was to teach strategy. Many lessons were taught many challenges completed. After a few years of training they were put through an augmentation process. The class of 74 children was reduced to 33 fit enough to serve, the rest where either killed by the procedure or left incredibly mutilated and de-formed, some having to live in neutral buoyancy tanks of liquid due to the risk of death if weight was applied to them. One of these Spartans became legend. Spartan 117. John. Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, shortened to simply Master Chief or The Chief.

They are all dead now. Over 70 years ago The Chief died. The UNSC decided they needed something new. The new Spartan models made do with the end of the wars and some of the reclamation of the formally massive human empire but they are being spread thin and becoming less efficient at their tasks due to more and more shortcuts being taken to try and make they quicker.

This is when the UNSC look back into history again and took inspiration from another group in history. The Assassins. They codenamed the operation to create a Spartan who can fight like an assassin "White Hood". The task was not that big in terms of the first try at making Spartan IIs but certainly massive compared to current events.

I

Beginnings

"Officer on deck!" the ODST sentry shouted as Commander Davies walked in the door. He was a tall man. 6 feet and 3 inches. Broad shoulders and impeccably dressed. His hair shaved into a neat crew cut and his face clean shaven. His hair would have been a dark brown in colour but it was really too short to tell. He had chiselled features, a sharp mouth with thin lips from years of pressure on parades. Davies had a certain air about him. Everything seemed to run smoother with him around, weather that be a calming effect or a distinct fear of the man it was hard to tell. He dressed very formally, a grey jacket and trousers. Polished black shoes to the point you could literally see you face in them. He wore white gloves and had the Commander insignia embroidered onto his sleeves.

The room stood up. Everyone was ridged upright, arms to their sides and looking straight forwards. One or two pairs of eyes glanced over to the Commander but quickly snapped back straight as he spoke. "At ease people" His voice deep and echoing. The sort of voice that depicts authority. That voice you imagine narrating an epic battle. Of course he has done this, many meddles and campaign ribbons lay on his neatly pressed grey jacket. The room relaxed, as if the air was one moment solid rock and impossible to move in, the next normal oxygen and nitrogen with traces of other gasses.

Commander Davies sat at the head of the table and tapped a touchpad on the table. A figure came to life on the Holo Pad. An AI. The room glowed in a slight blue hue from the figure. The room sat down and the AI spoke, "Good evening Commander Davies. The task you set me to has been highly successful. Shall I display the information for you now?" Davies took a moment to reply "no thank you Tia, I need to brief everyone first" The figure look around to see the whole room, her hair was long, not a legs length away from the floor she stood on. It moved as if there was a wind blowing from her left hand side and fluttered slightly. She took the form of Eve, however named herself Tia strangely enough, and she never mentioned any religious context in any of her work. "Yes Commander, I feel the complexity of the information may even confuse you, so helping hands would be good" she turned her head back to the commander and flickered off.

The remaining 20 heads at the table lie confused about what just happened. These were top bods at the UNSC. Scientist, Historians and even members from the Security Council. It was rumoured an ONI official was also in the group, but no-one knew who.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Commander Davies started, "I have called you here today to discuss a possible concept for a new super soldier to work alongside the current Spartans and maybe in future replace them making Spartans more of an ODST type of soldier. By this a mean they will be specialised forces for quick response and medium priority missions, whereas the new thing will be for high priority, black-listed missions."

Every man and woman at the table leaned forward, engaged by this introduction, their previous confusion slightly lifted. They had been called up out of the blue with no information given as to why. Save one man. This man was the head of the newest Spartan VII program and was obviously not impressed to hear his unit may eventually become mere door sentries shouting "Officer on deck!" as the ODST did earlier. This man was a Spartan VI once. He had a large scar going down his eyebrow and across his eye, this eye was also glazed over. Obviously he was partially blind, although his strategic brilliance in previous ops gave him a fighting chance with the UNSC, he was first made SVI Strategic Commander and then head of the SVII project. He kept the style of a soldier though. He dressed somewhat informally, wearing greyscale digital camouflage trousers and a grey T-shirt with the UNSC insignia on the left breast and the SVII logo on the right. He had no head dress on, instead it was on the table in front of him, a grey digital camouflage cap. His name was Gunnery Sergeant Anderson. He has such a low rank because he refuses promotion, however he is given the position a Command Sergeant Major would have.

Anderson leaned forward after a few seconds of deliberation. He spoke up "Commander, Sir, are you suggesting there is something better than my Spartans? Better than Spartan 117?" The various members around the tabled stated to murmur and converse. Was there something better that Master Chief? He had died over 70 years ago but his methods are used in training to this day via holographic projection of actual combat scenarios. A lot of the current Spartans were almost up to his standard too.

With little hesitation Commander Davies spoke simply, cleanly and without question. "Much better. The Chief was a legend, no-one will live him down, he will always be top dog but he is dead, as I said, a Legend. There is no-one as of current that equals him. I believe I have found something that might. Tia, bring up Holo-image one please."

A hooded man appeared on the Holo pad. He was armed with a sword, a dagger. 5 throwing knifes. He had only minimal armour, vambraces and greaves. His hood had a peak and most of his face was not visible by the shadow cast by the hood. "Animation one please Tia" The man's left hand moved from a fist and a blade protruded from his left vambrace.

Anderson looked estranged "you are saying replace a Spartan with some guy in a hood with a sword? This is ridiculous!" He stood up to leave "Sit down Gunnery Sergeant!" a man on the right hand side of the table bellowed. "I am interested in this concept, Please carry on with your presentation Commander" Anderson sat down and crossed his arms obviously unhappy about being put in his place. Davies nodded to the man, he did not know his name nor rank.

"This is Altair. He was Syrian born and a member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins and served as a mentor form 1191 until his death in 1257" The holo image exploded to show the separate parts of what Altair wore. His cloak and hood, belt, sword, dagger, throwing knifes and hidden blade. "The main and signature weapon of the assassins was this," the rest of the image faded out as the hidden blade zoomed and enlarged into the centre of the table. "This weapon is completely concealed inside the vambrace of the assassin and withdrawn by a pull on this mechanism. Later on in history, Ezio Auditore da Firenze became an assassin. He served as a mentor from 1503 to 1512. He has a direct heritage to Altair and also had a hidden blade. Furthermore Ezio knew Leonardo da Vinci and actually received help from him. The original assassins had to have their left ring finger cut off in order for the blade to pass through the fist. Ezio found Leonardo and the blade was adapted so this bodily adjustment was no longer needed. He also donned a second blade on his right hand." The image of the blade tilted vertically and zoomed out to reveal it was now on another man. Also cloaked white with red trimmings and a large insignia on his belt. "The insignia you see on his belt is that of the Italian assassins. From what we can gather there are many different branches of assassin. Tia, Image two please"

Various images flew across the table, all with the basic triangular shape of the original assassin logo and each had a name of a country underneath. "Now this one is different" Davies pointed to the logo on the black background with a skull in the middle "This is the Black Flag. It is the logo of one Edward Kenway. Kenway was a pirate, hence the black flag and skull. But he was trained by assassins. He also shares direct heritage to Altair and Ezio in turn." The image zoomed out again and a ship's mast grew from the table the flag at the top. Once fully zoomed out a man was seen on the deck at the wheel. He had ragged blond hair and wore mostly blue and black. His hood was a cream colour and didn't have a peak.

"From what we can gather about Kenway is that he was somewhat a loose cannon of the Assassins, excuse the pun. His hood has no peak and he bears no obvious insignia. However this is the guy who caught my interest on my journey through time." The image zoomed on the mad and his arms raised spread eagle. Everyone around the table seemed mesmerised by the intricacy of Davies' research. "Explode the image Tia" The man was stripped of his clothing and diapered. His clothing also faded out and the image was left with just his weapons and holsters. "As you can see he has 4 flintlock pistols, Sub-animation one Tia" An animation and the far end of the table of Kenway boarding a ship and expertly using his pistols to kill four enemy soldiers in 4 shots. The table sat back at the sheer art of the movements. Perfect timing, exceptional aiming without even looking and just pure perfection. Anderson was also impressed as this was a hard thing to achieve for even a Spartan. "He also carries dual cutlasses and a pair of hidden blades." The images faded out and Tia reappeared. Her hair flowing even more now.

Davies asked "is there any questions before I continue?" Three hands raised. One Historian, one Scientist and the chap Davies didn't know the name of. "Yes, Mr. West?" Mr. West was an established scientist and had worked on the development of experimental armour systems to improve the Spartans, he was obviously going to ask something majorly confusing to try and through Davies off. "Errrmm, Sir, how exactly do you propose this to work? I mean the current Spartan systems seem too bulky to achieve that degree of movement, flexibility and accuracy. And shrinking them down isn't that simple." Davies was indeed taken back by this question, however he had already planned for a question of this nature. "How will it work?" Davies asked rhetorically "I don't know, but that is why we have people like you and AIs like Tia to work it out. I proposed the idea and I will find subjects and train them with what I know. But please listen to the rest of the presentation and I'm sure you will have some ideas" The historian put his hand down, the unknown man still had his up. "I didn't quite catch you name sir?" Davies said looking at the man. "My name is classified but I will tell you I work of ONI. This is a very interesting concept. I'd be interested on seeing this through. Can you show me what you think the final product may look like?" Davies was shocked by the man's statement, he didn't think that anyone would be interested in the look of the project he planned on, let alone an ONI bod…


	2. 4 Children

II

4 Children

10 years after the concept for the White Hoods had been established, ONI and other intelligence comities tracked down the full ancestry of Edward kenway, Ezio Auditore and Altair. And had also tracked their heritage through time, past many dead end blood lines and finally to the very top of the tree. 4 children, none of them directly related. But they did live on the same planet… Same country…. Same city… They even went the same school. It was too good to be true. Then the hitch was found: they didn't know about their heritage, their families for at least 10 generations had forgotten their past and no longer even acknowledged their legendary bloodline. Explaining to fully grown adults would be hard enough with that situation, let alone 10 year old children. There was only one choice, they had to do the unthinkable again. Abduct the children and replace them with clones… Davies punched the desk. "No! There must be another way! Tia, recalculate the odds that there will be some trace of assassin left in those children" Tia's hair bloomed up and surrounded her head in a halo of hair as a million calculations were conducted. "0.05% chance sir, I have also calculated the best possible test, would you like to hear it?" the Commander hadn't shaved properly in a few days, he scratched his stubble "Yes, anything"

"Well, first we show the children pictures of the 3 major assassins, Altair, Ezio and Edward. We then show them various animations of them in combat and ask what they think of them men. Then we ask if they would like to be like these men and present them with a small knife inscribed with their name and the assassin logo. Odds of success 40%" Davies though for a moment then a spark of inspiration hit him "Tia, you know how the assassin log changed through time depending on country?", "Yes sir", "Lets design one for the UNSC." Tia's hair stopped dead and slowly fell back to its normal wind swept look, "Done Sir, on screen now" On the screen lay the assassin logo with the UNSC Eagle in the centre. Written up both sides lay the words "White Hoods" and the curved feature at the bottom was replaced by a wreath. "Perfect, but change the wreath for the original curved bit, I think it looks better" the imaged flicked and changed. Then started spinning around slowly. "Get it engraved onto 4 knifes, each of unique design to represent each child, don't forget there is a girl among the group; be a little creative with hers." "Yes sir, is that all" The commander seemed pleased with himself. "One last thing, have a ship ready for me to get to Earth and have a Pelican readied for transport to said ship" "done sir, UNSC Fear Naught is in close orbit and will take you to earth, as for your Pelican it is already on the landing pad" The commander started for the door "Yes, thank you" The door hissed open and the Commander walked out. Tia looked over at the logo and 5 knifes appeared on screen. One had a slight curve to it and had a widened tip, almost like a machete, this one was for Jordan. The one next to that was slightly longer and perfectly straight almost like a miniature katana, Kyle's. The third was a traditional combat knife with a more pronounced curvature at the end, Max's. The final pair were for the girl. They were very strange in the sense that they weren't strictly knifes. They were designed to curved around the fist and extend out into a point. They were elegant and very smoothly curved and came to a point far from the end of the fist these are for Leticia. "One last touch" Tia grabbed an apple from thin air and took a bite and at that instant the newly designed logo appeared on each blade close to the handle. Tia took another bite and the images disappeared, sent off to Earth's nearest blacksmith to the children's location.

The UNSC Fear Naught is the 3rd Infinity class vessel to be created by the UNSC. Although it is mostly used for transport between star systems. With another 6 ships of the same type it is easy enough for them to cover most of the universe. Due to the civilian nature of the Fear Naught, most of its weapon systems were replaced by extra luxury rooms and cryo chambers. However it still had all of its point defence cannons, 200 Archer missile pods, 200 Rapier missile pods, 400 Howler missile pods, 2 MACs and 5 Strident Class Heavy frigates, so it can still hold its own in a battle if it came across one.

Davies' pelican landed in the starboard landing bay. Davie's didn't particularly like star ships but they were the only way to travel light years in seconds. He headed straight for the bridge to meet the captain. He took the elevator up and an AI greeted him "hello Commander Davies, I am Arawn and I will be taking care of you on your journey." Davies was intrigued. He'd never actually been on an Infinity class vessel before but he was impressed by the way the AI moved with him, he'd only used a stationary AI before, normally in office or on the bridge of a star ship itself. "Thank you Arawn, Please inform Captain Gray of my arrival please" "Already done Sir." The elevator doors opened and a man with greying hair stood in in the doorway. His black uniform was pressed flat and he was clean shaven. His hair was thinning but that did not draw your eyes away from the colourful array of campaign ribbons on his jacket. "Commander Davies! I've heard lots about you, you are somewhat a mythical man in the UNSC now. Getting an ONI bod on your side, you must have shown them something really promising for our future." Davies laughed and walked out of the elevator. He certainly didn't feel mythical with his rough demeanour. "Yeah I did show them something pretty special. I can only show you a couple of pictures though, it is mostly top secret." "Understandable Sir, Shall we get moving then you can show me?" Davies leant against the command console he wondered what the children would make of what he could show them… "Yes Captain. Unfortunately your crew cannot see it so they will have to leave the room" There was a moments silence in the room. "All right. Make best speed for Earth, we will slipspace jump in 2 hours. For now you guys can have a break, half an hour and back here" The crews hands danced across the terminals and keypads calculating speed, trajectory, all that other science stuff Davies wasn't interested in and then left with a salute. "Arawn access file White_Hoods in directory Experimental_Projects" The AI followed the orders and an alert appeared on screen "restricted access, red-level clearance required, place input password and take retinal scans for everyone in the room. All AIs must be turned off whilst browsing files" Davies picked up a data pad and typed in his password followed by a retinal scan. Gray deactivated Arawn and took a retinal scan. "Accepted, Access granted for 10 minutes. Eyes only" Gray was surprised by this series of events. "You weren't kidding were you?" Davies looked at Gray "I never do"

He bought up the image of Edward kenway and a Spartan II. He also found and played the animation of the various assassins in combat. "This is what we are doing, we are taking these assassins and combining them with Spartans. But here's the hitch, there are not many of the bloodline left. 4 to be exact. Luckily we found them. That's what we are going to" Gray sat down on his chair. "How effective do you think they will be in combat?" Davies enlarged the animation he showed at the table 10 years ago of Edward boarding the ship and played it "Very effective, this is an assassin named Edward. And here is Master Chief. I prepared a render with the two models combined and fused into one person. Here is a simulated combat scenario taking the assassin combat and combining it with specifications and combat of a Spartan II."

The animation showed a hooded Spartan with a white shoulder cloak run into a building filled with 30 Forerunner Knights. The Character sprints at the first Knight and snaps it's neck whilst reaching for his pistol and unloading a full magazine into its shoulders. Two Knights swing for his head, He ducks and roles grabs another Knight's Scattershot and one-handed shoots it at the dis-armed knight. He ducks down and throws his arm out, 5 blue streaks stab into 5 other knights the wounded Knights carry on forwards toward the Character. 5 explosions erupt from inside each of the Knights, taking 2 others out with the splash damage He draws a sword and duals on Knight back into a group, stabs him and punches the sword through the Knight's body. The power behind the punch was enough to send it through 5 more and halfway into the wall behind them. A Knight grabs his cloak, but with a swift turn and a flick of his wrists two blades protrude from his wrists. He dances around the back of the knight and stabs him 7 times clean in the back. A Knight Charges at him covering 20 meters is less than a second. The Character runs forwards also and upper cuts the knight. The Knight is lifted from the floor and into the ceiling where he is stuck. 3 Knights charge at once. He slides between the legs of the middle one and throws 2 rope darts up at the ones either side and stabs the other ends into the ground made of solid concrete. These two are now stuck by the length of the rope. The middle Knight recovers and draws his Incineration Cannon and aims. The Character jumps out of the way as 3 nights behind him run into the path of the deadly projectile. He grabs the corpse off the roof and launches it at the Knight with the cannon. The two knights on ropes try running for the character but are held fast by the ropes, they draw Suppressors and spray the room. The character pulls his cloak over his body and the shots are scattered across the room some even hitting the two knights, at the reload he runs and clothes lines both Knights with his blades creating gaping wounds in their sides, the 8 remaining Knights pull up their binary rifles and aim, the lasers dancing on the characters body. He throws himself forward into the middle of the group, 2 Knights killed by friendly fire, the Knight closest to him tried to lunge at him but not before having his legs taken out and his chest stamped on so hard it crushes into a thin sheet. The 5 remaining Knights realise their losses and disappear into nothing. This all happened in the space of 5 minutes

Gray was obviously extremely impressed "And this is concept or actual predicted ability?" Davies tipped his head back and forth "A little of both to be honest. The odds are calculated by my AI, Tia, using statistics from Master Chief's previous engagements and combination moves used by both the assassins and the Chief. The odds of that actually happening in real life are unlikely seeing as having 30 Forerunner Knights in one place is unheard of. However it shows a good representation of combined skill." Gray was intrigued "indeed… The crew will be back soon, you'd better get ready for slipspace." "Thank you Captain," Davies said as he closed the files and logged out of the server "See you soon." Gray sat as his chair and accessed the ships system information "you too, Commander."

Commander Davies stepped into the elevator and requested for H Deck. The door closed and the Commander relaxed. Soon he will be on Earth and starting his mission to combine Assassins and Spartands


	3. Earth

III

Earth

As the UNSC Fear Naught exited slipspace, a blue planet appear in the near distance with a solitary moon. This was of course Earth. Home to most of the UNSC's top men. ONI is based here and the planet is guarded by its own branch of star ships known as the "Home Fleet"

Commander Davies woke up and stood from his form-fitting gel bed. He rolled his head around both directions. Three satisfying audible pops resonated from his neck. Davies then proceeded to click all of his knuckles. "Arawn, have a Pelican readied for my transit to earth" Davies leaned back and stretched his arms forwards whilst letting out a short groan. "Yes sir, would you like a small squad of bodyguards with you?" Davies walked over to his wardrobe and looked inside, he picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a casual white shirt. A partially polished pair of black shoes suited the outfit quite well. "No, I want to keep this casual, maybe one lightly armed other wearing similar clothing to me."

On Earth, the Pelican landed at Crew's Hill Space Dock. The place was buzzing with activity, Pelicans and Shortsword fighters conducting training in the nearby country side. Davies and his second man disembarked from the pelican onto the landing pad. The pelican was then taken to the hanger for a refit before also being used for combat training. Davies however was here to find the 4 potential assassin children and get them into training… hopefully at least. Davies and Sergeant Cooper walked through the main lobby and out the front door passing various security gates, stop and search posts and metal detectors, once outside a pre-arranged taxi came and picked them up to take him to the local blacksmiths. Obviously blacksmithery has changed over time, but it is still an essential part of life and the UNSC, otherwise who else would make all those decorative panels on ship interiors? The journey was about 10 minutes long, the streets of London hadn't changed much since the 2000's however some changes could be seen, for a start, tram lines ran all over the pace, and there were some overhead by-passes to make transit through the city easier. Davies and Cooper hardly talked the whole journey, and even if they did, Davies couldn't talk about Project White Hood to him anyway, they were also here under cover so military talk was a no go. On the pelican however Davies did brief Cooper on the basis of the mission: find the children, establish a better personality profile, establish social groups (if they knew each other or not was another factor), follow them home and approach them with parents present. Simple, Davies would have his mission done and Cooper would get a nice pay-off, cR 500,000.

The taxi stopped. Davies and Cooper got out, paid their fare and walked inside. Davies approached the desk where a man was standing. The man at the desk had a name tag, "DAVE", he was shorter that Davies, although not by much. His hair was thinning and he had a roughly shaved goatee. He wore an old stained white t-shirt, soiled and hole-ridden jeans and a brown leather apron. "Hello there!" Dave spoke in a heavy Scottish accent with a slight husk, "Welcome to the finest blacksmith in London, how may I help you?" Davies and Cooper walked up to the desk and stood a moment. Davies pulled out an ID card and displayed it to the man "We are here to pick up a set of knives, they should be under the name Davies." The blacksmith pondered his memory for a moment "Oh yes! Beautiful blades they are, a nice insignia on them too, is that new or just a one off type thing?" Davies looked the main square in the eyes "That's not for civilian ears my friend. What's the cost of the knifes?" The man was surprised by this response "errrrm… 500 Credits each, so 2,500 Credits total" Davies paid the man and collected the knifes, each was a piece of art. The twin blades for Leticia were stunning, Davies wouldn't mind a pair himself.

The children's school was just down the road from here, Davies and Cooper walked, talking casually. Cooper was originally from around here, just half an hour's drive away near the river Thames. He had always wanted to be a marine from a young age but never though he's get this far in his career. Mostly because he thought he would be on the frontlines mostly. They got to the school, Protector of Earth Primary School. The pair walked in and displayed ID cards to the receptionist and handed her a note.

UNSC NAVSPECWAR

Start/

This is a letter from the UNSC Naval Special Warfare granting permission for one Commander Davies and one Sergeant Cooper to observe 4 children with the names of,

Jordan Crux

Kyle Lorde

Maximillian Colebee

Leticia Young

These personnel are cleared to observe and use photography to document and record findings, any misconduct by the persons observing will result in a court marshalling and being removed from the UNSC, please report suspected misconduct to the UNSC security committee.

Admiral Barnes

ONI

End/

The receptionist was almost scared by the appearance of two tall men with UNSC ID cards and a letter from ONI stating they can observe 4 children. After a short hesitation and a double take at the men she managed to muster the will power to simply say "Okay, follow me" she got up and shakily left the desk. They walked through corridors and up one set of stair and past several classrooms along the way.

The 4 children were in 2 separate classrooms, conveniently enough they were either side of the same corridor but 100 yards apart. Davies looked inside classroom C4 and saw Leticia and Jordan they were in a class with about 25 other pupils, all of which 10 years old or older. Cooper was observing Kyle and Max in Class D3 they were about 8 years old. Leticia and Jordan sat on the same table. They seemed to be good friends. Talking frequently and with friendly gestures between them. Max and Kyle seemed to be friends, however a competitive streak lie in them both, each were observed looking over the others shoulder for answers, laughing when the other got something wrong and smirking when they go something right. Davies and Cooper could only see the backs of their heads however. The Receptionist pointed the children out to the men, however they would have to wait until morning break to get a proper look at their physical attributes.

An hour rolled by, 2 cups of tea drunk and a pack of biscuits devoured. There was a deafening bell and an almighty roar down the corridor as hundreds of children rushed to be the first on the playground. Davies and Cooper walked to the staff room and watched out the window. The staff took no notice of them, they had no reason to. Davies spotted Leticia again. Her hair was a light brown with a slightly ginger hue near the tips. It was curled into light twists, freckles covered her face and she had a cheeky smile about her. Her uniform consisted of the normal pleated skirt and white shirt with an ironed collar. She walked across the playground to a small group of girls. They all started giggling when she arrived.

Jordan was on the opposite side of the 200 meter playground. He was playing football and was actually pretty good. Kicking the ball between other player's legs, kicking it into the goal from half a pitch away and running around like a loon. He wore simple grey cargo shorts and a white polo shirt. He had a long unkempt side fringe which he kept flicking out of his eyes every now and then. He didn't smile often as he was too engrossed in his game. Kyle and Max were sitting at a bench eating their sandwiches and playing holo-chess. Max was winning but it was a tight game. Kyle was taller than Max, but slightly chunkier, although not much, both boys were fully engaged in the game. Max made a move and took Kyle's Queen. Max was winning now. They both had similar hair, but of different colours. They both had short hair spiked up into a rough faux hawk, Kyle's was black, and Max's was a dirty blonde.

Lunch ended, Max ended up winning by one piece. Jordan's team won the football and Leticia hadn't stopped laughing all lunch, save for when she had to drink because she'd been laughing too much. Davies and Cooper sat down with another cup of tea and discussed what they had observed. "Jordan seems like a good leader and Max is a real strategist" Cooper said taking a biscuit and dipping it in his tea. "Yes I agree. Kyle also, he only lost by one piece and even then, one more move he could have won." Davies said as he also dipped a biscuit "Leticia though. I only saw her laughing all break" Davies forgot about the biscuit and it fell into his tea "Damn it…." His face screwed up as he looked at his tea in total disbelief. Cooper laughed, here have another. We should be heading to the parents soon to discuss with them before the children get home." Davies took the biscuit and agreed. Today is going to be a long day, and its only 11:00am

Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the delay on submitting this chapter, I've been quite busy with school work etc. Don't expect any improvements in times until half terms and holidays either, if anything it'll just get worse with exams coming up and I'm sorry but they take priority.

On a lighter note, please follow and review this story and let me know what you think about it, it's hard to write a story with no feedback about what people like about it.

Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far :3

FAILbro777


End file.
